Gemini Queens
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's almost 12 years since 'Twitches Too' and it is time for Alex and Camryn to become Queens of Coventry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twitches.**

* * *

**Gemini Queens**

**It's time for Alexandra and Camryn / Artemis and Apolla to take over as Queens of the magical realm of Coventry now that their parents are ready to retire.**

Alexandra and Camryn are walking along the majestic hallways of the castle on the way to the throne-room.

Both of them are dressed in fancy gowns. Alexandra's is cherry-red with silver-trim and Camryn's is neon-green with gold-trim.

"Feeling nervous?" says Camryn.

"Not really. I'm actually happy." says Alexandra.

"So am I, but a little nervous too. We're about to take on a huge task as Queens of Coventry." says Camryn. "I hope we're strong enough."

"I know that we are, sister. Yes, it's a lot of responsibilities, but I can feel that we have the power and wisdom to do this. Trust me, Cam." says Alexandra.

"You are usually right, Alex. I'm lucky to have a sister who hold such glory and grace in her soul." says Camryn.

"You are a woman of glory as well, honorable sister of mine. I always thank the gods that you are here for me." says Alexandra.

Soon the two beautiful princesses get to the grand throne-room where their father and mother are waiting for them.

"My daughters, the day has come for you to be crowned Queens of Coventry and replace your mother and I." says King Aron DuBaer in a serious mature tone.

"We thank you, dear father." says Alexandra and Camryn.

"Girls, I truly believe that our beloved kingdom shall be safe in your hands." says Queen Miranda DuBaer as she cry a few happy-tears. "You will rule with wisdom."

"Thanks, sweet mother." says Camryn and Alexandra.

"As it was, as it is, as it shall be in days ahead. Blessed be our magical kingdom of Coventry. Artemis, Apolla...hereby I declare you Queens." says King Aron. "May forever love and strength be in your noble hearts."

"As it once was, as it is in the now, as it shall be in times to come. Blessed be our beautiful kingdom of Coventry. My sweet magical daughters, you are now Queens. The future of us all now rest on your strong shoulders." says Queen Miranda.

Holy white magic light up the room as King Aron and Queen Miranda transfer all of their magic to Alexandra and Camryn.

Both girls are given a magic weapon. Alexandra get a gold-colored longbow and Camryn get a silver-colored sword.

"Artemis, Apolla, the kingdom belong to you know." says King Aron.

King Aron and Queen Miranda leave the room.

"Dear sister, now we're Queens." says Camryn.

"It feels good." says Alexandra.

Camryn and Alexandra take their seats on the 2 thrones.

"Blessed be our amazing kingdom of Coventry." says Alexandra and Camryn.

"So, dear honorable sister, what would you say our first order as Queens should be?" says Camryn.

"To hold a large fancy banquet here at the royal castle tonight in celebration of us being the Queens now." says Alexandra.

"I like the idea. Let's do that." says Camryn.

"Queen Apolla, Queen Artemis...your orders please." says an elderly Ileana as she enter the room.

"We've decided to hold a fancy banquet tonight to celebrate the fact that we've been made Queens." says Camryn.

"I'll make the arrangements. Are your majesties in need of anything else?" says Ileana.

"No, thanks. We're good, aren't we, Cam?" says Alexandra.

"Yeah, we are. Thanks, Ileana." says Camryn.

"I shall get things ready for tonight." says Ileana as she leave the room.

6 hours later, Alexandra and Camryn enter the huge dining hall at the castle.

They are still wearing their fancy royal outfits like earlier.

Up high above the room are white flags with the royal crest of Coventry in gold on them.

Alexandra's and Camryn's friends and family-members are all there as well as all of the important aristocrats of Coventry.

"Stand up for Queen Apolla and Queen Artemis." says a royal guard in a strong clear tone as Camryn and Alexandra enter the room.

"Long live the Queens!" chant the quests.

Alexandra and Camryn take their seats at the east end of the table.

"We're glad to see so many of the people we love here tonight." says Camryn.

"Noble friendly citizens of Coventry...it's a promise from my sweet sister and I that we'll do all we can to make sure that you all can live in peace and joy." says Alexandra.

"Artemis, the position as Queen suits you really well." says now former Queen Miranda DuBaer.

"Thanks, mom." says Alexandra.

"Apolla, of course you seem confortable with being Queen too." says Miranda.

"I really do, mom." says Camryn.

"Don't you agree that our girls seem perfect to rule the kingdom, my love?" says Miranda.

"Yes, they clearly have the wisdom that is needed for it." says now former King Aron DuBaer.

"Awww! Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad." says Alexandra.

"Uh, mom...what will you and dad do now that Alex and I are Queens?" says Camryn.

"Actually we haven't decided yet." says Miranda.

"I'm sure you'll find something to do." says Alexandra.

"You speak with truth and wisdom in your voice, Artemis." says Miranda.

"Awww, thanks." says Alexandra.

"Apolla, remember to always rule with honor, truth and wisdom in your heart and to always be nice to your sweet sister." says Aron.

"Yes, father." says Camryn.

Alexandra, Camryn and everyone else eat in confortable silence.

"Now that we've all had something to eat it's time to dance." says Camryn in a mature calm tone.

"In the traditions of our beloved kindom we shall dance the royal minuet." says Alexandra.

Camryn whisper something and in a cloud of magical white light, the table and chairs disappear, making room for everyone to dance.

Alexandra whisper something and the classic tones of the Coventry royal minuet starts to play.

The guests start to dance.

Camryn and Alexandra don't have dates for the event so they simply stand by the side and watch.

"Queen Apolla...may I please have this dance with you?" says a tall handsome nobleman as he walk up to Camryn.

"First, tell me your name, sir." says Camryn.

"Lord Daniel Rubeus II, your majesty." says the man.

"You may dance with me, Lord Rubeus." says Camryn.

Lord Rubeus gently take Camryn by the hand and lead her out onto the dance-floor.

Alexandra is of course happy for her sister, but sad that she herself has no man to dance with.

"Queen Artemis, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" says a tall handsome nobleman as he walk up to Alexandra.

"Maybe...if you are nice enough to tell me your name, sir." says Alexandra.

"Lord Martin Oakville, your majesty." says the man.

"I'd like to dance with you..." says Alexandra and then whisper so only Lord Oakville can hear it. "...call me Alex, please."

"Sure, Alex." whisper Lord Oakville back.

Lord Oakville gently take Alexandra by the hand and lead her onto the dance-floor.

45 minutes later when the dancing is over.

"For those of you who have time to stay a bit longer, wine and fruit are served upstairs in the library in 15 minutes." says Alexandra.

"And for those of you who need to leave now, we thank you for being here." says Camryn.

"Apolla, Artemis, your mother and I will retire to our private part of the castle for the rest of the night." says Aron.

"Okay, father." says Camryn.

"You girls will have the castle to yourselves soon, cause your father and I are moving out to our countryside mansion next week." says Miranda.

"Mom, you're both welcome to stay." says Alexandra.

"We know, but you and your sister are Queens now and as such deserve some privacy and you're not children anymore. I know that you are ready to live without us." says Miranda.

"As you wish, mom." says Alexandra.

"I'm sure you girls will enjoy having more privacy once we move out." says Miranda.

"I hope you'll still come to visit sometimes." says Camryn.

"Of course we will, sweetie." says Miranda.

15 minutes later in the library.

"Any idea on who we should have as primary advisor, sis?" says Camryn.

"Well there's one person who we know really well and who's always been loyal to us." says Alexandra. "I think Ileana would be good."

"I agree, Alex." says Camryn. "She's always been there for us."

"So it's decided...?" says Alexandra.

"Yeah. Ileana is our primary advisor." says Camryn.

"Queen Apolla, can I get you a drink?" says Lord Rubeus.

"Yes, please." says Camryn.

"Ileana, do you have a moment?" says Alexandra.

"Yes of course, Queen Artemis." says Ileana.

"My sister and I have decided to make you our primary advisor." says Alexandra.

"It will be an honor to be your advisor, your majesty." says Ileana.

"Good." says Alexandra.

The next morning at the moment of the sunrise, Camryn wakes up with a smile on her face.

"Okay..." says Camryn as she put on her white royal dress.

Camryn leave her bedroom and walks into the bedroom next to her own.

"Alex, I know you probably just went to bed, but you have to get up. We have a lot to do." says Camryn to her sister.

"Cam, please don't just enter without knocking like that..." mumbles Alexandra as she slwoly get up and put on her neon-green t-shirt and dark skinny-jeans.

"Honorable sister of mine, why don't you wear your white dress?" says Camryn.

"I may be Queen of a magical realm, but I still want to wear my normal clothes." says Alexandra.

"Sure, if that makes you happy." says Camryn.

The 2 sisters walk to the throne-room together.

In the throne-room, Ileana is waiting for them.

"My Queens, good morning." says Ileana.

"Good morning to you, Ileana." says Camryn and Alexandra.

Ileana is surprised that Alexandra is not wearing her royal dress.

"Queen Artemis, you may wear whatever clothes you like, but do you really think a Queen should walk around in jeans and t-shirt?" says Ileana.

"I'll wear my royal dress when I need to, but on regular days I prefer my normal clothes." says Alexandra.

Alexandra and Camryn take their seats on the thrones.

"Ileana, what needs to be done today?" says Alexandra.

"You need to decide what design-changes you want to make to the castle, then there's lunch with the captain of the royal guards and a meeting with the Council of Coventry." says Ileana.

"I think we want to keep the castle the way it is, mostly." says Camryn.

"Perhaps make our bedrooms more to our personal taste." says Alexandra.

"Yes, but aside from that we don't wanna make any changes." says Camryn.

"Okay." says Ileana.

After breakfast, Camryn and Alexandra use magic to change their bedrooms into the bedrooms of their dreams.

When it's lunch-time, the 2 Queens enter the dining hall.

"Queen Apolla, Queen Artemis...it's a pleasure to meet you." says Olorin Vega, the captain of the royal guards.

"Thanks, captain." says Camryn.

"So, captain...you wanted to introduce new uniforms for your men, right?" says Alexandra.

"Yes. I feel that a switch to a more modern style would be a good idea, now that we begin a new era for the kingdom." says Captain Vega.

"I think that's a good idea. What do you think, sister?" says Alexandra.

"I agree." says Camryn.

They sit down and eat in confortable silence.

Once lunch is over, Camryn says "Tell us captain, do you trust us?"

"Yes, of course your majesty." says Captain Vega.

"Cam, why are you asking that...?" whisper Alexandra.

"I need to know that he's on our side. We can't have a captain who is working against us, ya know..." whisper Camryn.

"Sir Vega has been the captain of the guards for 25 years, we can trust him." whisper Alexandra.

"I hope you're right..." whisper Camryn.

"Is there a problem?" says Captain Vega.

"No, captain." says Alexandra. "Just seems like my beloved sister doesn't trust you."

"I can promise you that there's no reason to doubt my loyalty to the royal family of Coventry." says Captain Vega.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, captain." says Alexandra.

"I'm pleased as well." says Camryn. "We need a captain who we know will protect us against evil."

"I will always do my best to protect both of you, even if it means that I have to give up my own life." says Captain Vega.

"Thanks, captain." says Camryn.

"Thank you, Queen Apolla." says Captain Vega as he stand up and leave the room.

2 hours later, Alexandra is in the library, reading about the history of Coventry.

"Hmmm, the kingdom of Coventry once was a place where black magic was used in the open by evil wizards who's desire was to rule the world..." reads Alexandra.

"Alex, what are you reading?" says Camryn as she enter the room.

"I'm reading 'History of Coventry - Year 1466 of the Second Era'..." says Alexandra.

"Oh, sounds interesting..." says Camryn.

"It really is." says Alexandra.

"Don't forget the meeting with the Council." says Camryn.

"No worry. I remember." says Alexandra.

"Good. See ya at the meeting then, sis." says Camryn as she eleave the room.

Alexandra return her attention to the book.

"Lucas, the first King of Coventry eventually defeated the evil wizards and under his rule the good people of Coventry were able to be happy and healthy. King Lucas was a good man and he truly did care about his people. Still to this day he is known as one of the most noble men that has ever walked the roads of Coventry. He was a person who had honor and truth in his heart." reads Alexandra.

45 minutes later, Alexandra enter the throne-room, now wearing her white royal dress, since she has to look fancy for the meeting with the Council.

Alexandra takes her seat on her throne.

"I hereby declare the meeting open." says Camryn.

"Queen Apolla, Queen Artemis, we are all pleased that you keep most traditions of Coventry alive." says Minister Howard Kelly.

"Minister Kelly...we truly feel that it's a good thing to honor the glory traditions of our beloved Coventry alive into the new era that we enter." says Alexandra.

"Yes, we believe in the honorable traditions of Coventry." says Camryn.

"I'm pleased to hear that, my Queens." says Minister Kelly. "The Council and I have decided to support you both and be loyal to you."

"Thank you, Minister Kelly." says Camryn.

"Do you plan to do anything about the dry-season in the fields to the east?" says Minister Kelly.

"Yes, we do." says Alexandra. "Desaala Ceparicum Rejuvineticos."

Minister Kelly look out through the window and see rain faaling over the fields in the east, ending the dry-season in that part of Coventry.

"All the people of Coventry's east-region truly thank you, Queen Artemis." says Minister Kelly. "The fields in the east now get some much needed water."

"We want the people in every part of Coventry to be healthy and happy." says Alexandra.

"No one shall have to be sad under our rule." says Camryn.

"That is good news for us all." says Minister Kelly.

"Can you please stop the blizzards up by the village of Selenoria in the north?" says Lord Joseph Mardoch.

"Yes." says Camryn. "Supranica Terralio Decalnitum."

Lord Mardoch and Minister Kelly can see through the window that the sun starts to shine up in the north.

"Thanks, Queen Apolla." says Lord Mardoch.

"I can't let the people in the north die." says Camryn.

"The Council is truly happy that you care about your people, my Queens." says Minister Kelly.

"Nothing is more important to us than the happiness of our citizens." says Alexandra.

"We, the members of the Council are truly pleased that you both care so much about the good people of Coventry." says Lady Kate Peragnia.

"Well, like I said, nothing is more important to us than the happiness of our citizens." says Alexandra. "To keep all our people healthy and happy means the world to me and my sister. It's our dream to make sure that Coventry is a beautiful sweet kingdom forever."


	2. Chapter 2

"I think I speak for both my noble sister as well as myself, when I say that we will always do our best for the good of Coventry." says Camryn.

"Noble glory sister, I agree. As long as we are strong and wise, nothing can stop as from doing all we can to make sure that our kingdom is a place where people can be happy and healthy." says Alexandra.

"That's good, my Queens." says Lady Kate Peragnia.

"So now let's move on to next matter of importance...the selection of the Council leader." says Alexandra.

"Minister Kelly has done a more than perfect job over these past 25 years, leading the Council. I believe that he should keep the position." says Sir Eric Nacharum.

"I see no reason to hand over the title of Council leader to someone else." says Lord Joseph Mardoch.

"Unless my sweet sister is of a different opinion, I hereby give the order to keep Minister Howard Kelly in charge of the Council." says Alexandra.

"Sister, I feel the same as you." says Camryn.

"Okay. Then it's decided. I hereby give the order to keep Minister Howard Kelly in charge of the Council." says Alexandra.

"Thank you." says Minister Howard Kelly.

"Are we going to open trade-relations with the realm of Izteriah?" says Lady Evelyn Saalova.

"No. I don't trust the people in that land." says Camryn.

"We could really need the silver they wants to give us in exchange for some of our food." says Lord Joseph Mardoch.

"I will not give food to the people of Izteriah. They have a history of trying to attack Coventry." says Alexandra.

"And right now we need food more than we need silver, so no, we will not open trade-relations with Izteriah." says Camryn. "Right, Alex?"

"Right, Cam. No trading with Izteriah." says Alexandra.

"Anyone who disagree?" says Camryn.

"Okay. It's decided. Well, that's it. End of meeting." says Alexandra.

2 hours later, Camryn and Alexandra eat a small simple dinner in Alexandra's bedroom and even though they live in Coventry full time now, they eat pizza and drink orange-soda.

Both of them are in casual clothes now.

Alexandra wear purple sweatpants and a t-shirt and Camryn wear a black tank top and baggy jeans.

"Do you enjoy your life as Queen, sister?" says Camryn.

"Yeah, it's awesome." says Alexandra.

"I love it too." says Camryn.

"Lucky for us, the people of Coventry seem to accept us." says Alexandra.

"There's no reason why they shouldn't like us, cause we're sweet." says Camryn.

"Just because someone's sweet it doesn't make everyone like that person. It takes more than that, my dear sister of glory." says Alexandra.

"Mmm, that's right, Alex. You have wisdom beyond space and time." says Camryn.

"So do you, Cam." says Alexandra.

"I try to be wise..." says Camryn.

"And it works out really good. You know that I'm not powerful enough to rule without you and you're not powerful enough to rule without me." says Alexandra. "We need each other. That's how things are."

"Twitches forever?" says Camryn.

"Oh yeah! Twitches forever, sis." says Alexandra.

"Awww." says Camryn.

The next day at breakfast, Camryn seem sick.

"Cam, what's wrong?" says Alex.

"I don't know..." says Camryn. "My head hurts..."

"Maybe this will help..." says Alexandra. "Palomium Virgantes Alteeria."

Camryn's body glow with a white light.

"Feelin' better now?" says Alexandra.

"Yeah, thanks, sis." says Camryn with a sweet smile.

"I could never let my amazing sister be sick." says Alexandra in a nice friendly tone.

"Aww, so nice of you." says Camryn.

"Of course. Anything for my noble sweet sister." says Alexandra.

"I'd do anything for you as well, Alex." says Camryn.

"I know you would, Cam." says Alex.

"Yeah." says Camryn as she giggle a bit.

The next day, Alexandra and Camryn travel to the south of the kingdom to heal sick people there.

"Queen Artemis, Queen Apolla, welcome to Armante City." says a girl. "My name's Emily Shakalo."

"Thank you, Miss Shakalo." says Alexandra.

"Please follow me to the town-hall, that's where all those who are sick stay." says Emily.

Alexandra and Camryn follow Emily to the town-hall.

It's a very sad sight that meet Camryn's and Alexandra's eyes as they enter the town-hall.

The place is full of beds where sick people are asleep.

"We have to help these people." says Alexandra. "It's our duty as Queens to do our best to heal everyone here."


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course." says Camryn.

Alexandra walk up to one of the beds and gently place her hand on the sick woman's head and says "Homanensium Ligarto Rejuvina."

White magical energy come from Alexandra's hand and heal the sick woman.

The woman's pale face get the color back and she open her eyes.

"I'm Queen Artemis and I've given you life and health back." says Alexandra in a sweet friendly tone.

"Aww, thank you so much, your majesty. I'm Anna Leyton." says the woman with a smile.

Camryn walk up to another bed and put her hand on the sick man's forehead and says "Placidomentus Homanensia Rejuvinaro."

White magical energy come from Camryn's hand and heal the man, removing the plague from his body and making his broken left leg strong again.

"Now you're healthy again. I'm Queen Apolla and I've given you life back." says Camryn.

"Thanks, my Queen. I am Thomas Delo." says the man.

Alexandra walk up to another bed and says "Evanecum Demoniato Plagerementia."

The teen girl is healed, the plague removed from her body and her eyes function normal again.

"Thanks." says the girl.

"You're welcome, girl. I'm Queen Artemis." says Alexandra.

"I'm Della Nudash." says the girl.

4 hours later, Alexandra and Camryn has healed all the sick people in Armante City.

"We all truly thank you so much, my Queens." says Emily Shakalo.

"It's our dream to someday see all the good people of our magical kingdom being happy and healthy." says Camryn.

"Remember, if you need help again, just send a message to the royal castle and we'll be here as sson as we can." says Alexandra.

Later when they are back home at the castle, the 2 sisters walk into the throne-room.

"I'm glad to see you two back here safe and alive." says Ileana. "My Queens, your orders please."

"Everything's good. You can take a few hours off now." says Alexandra.

Camryn's and Alexandra's royal travel-outfits transform into t-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah! Go Twitches! Go Twitches!" says both of them in joy as they dance around in the huge room.

**The End.**


End file.
